


The Misadventures of William J. Willow: A Prologue

by GoforGhirahim



Series: The Misadventures Of William J. Willow [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoforGhirahim/pseuds/GoforGhirahim
Summary: William J. Willow has many things that set him apart from the average trainer. From his initial age when his journey first began, to fierce family legacies that fight for control of his future. Join the aspiring master of Ice as he takes his first steps into a world long promised.





	

Prologue

Part 1: An Icy Path 

Light glittered in sparkling rays from the walls and ceiling of the cave. Puffs of hot air emanated from the mouth of a young boy as his eyes marveled at the sight, shining as brightly as the frosty ice that surrounded him. Behind stood an elderly man dressed in a light blue overcoat, his gaze equally transfixed though unlike the youth’s innocence, he instead possessed a gaze which belied an all-encompassing knowledge of his surroundings. On the boys right stood a woman, her features strikingly similar to that of the elder, but softened and warmed. She was smiling. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” The young boy found no words, instead nodding in agreement. 

“I agree, it sure is a sight. But we didn’t just come here to look at shiny things Noelle!” said the old man stepping past them whilst retrieving a poke ball from his coat pocket. “Remember were here to check up and make sure that the Ice Path stays just that. An ICE PATH. The way the temperatures have been going lately, it won’t be long before all of Johto is caught up in a summer heat wave! Last thing I want to see is the sole habitat of ice types be ruined in our region!” 

“Now papa, no need to worry. I’m sure that everything will be just fine. So we’ve broken a few daily temperature records the past few weeks. That doesn’t mean that the Ice Path is going to melt!” The old man simply rolled his eyes before tossing the poke ball high into the air. There was a bright flash of light as a large and hairy mammoth like creature burst into existence. 

“Alright mamoswine, we are here to inspect the lower floor of the cave this time. If my theory is correct, then an Ice Rock is sure to be down there! That will get the attention of Professor Elm without a doubt. Maybe then he will listen to me a bit more about habitat preservation.” The group clambered onto the great pokemon’s back as it began to meander into the cave, clearly enjoying its surroundings. 

“You know William, your grandfather caught Mamoswine in this very cave when it was just a baby swinub!” The little boys face flashed brightly.   
“That’s right! I know that story! Grandpa tells it to me every Christmas!” The old man chuckled. 

“Well it is a good story after all.” 

“Maybe I will catch my first Swinub in here too mama!” said the boy, eagerly looking around the cave for any sign of movement. 

“Now William I’ve told you before your first pokemon doesn’t have to be the same as your Grandfathers.” 

“But I want it to be! I want to be exactly like him when I grow up Mama! The best gym leader in the whole region!” Pryce let out a loud cackle at this. 

“See, your grandson knows the truth when he sees it Noelle. But I have to admit, at the last gathering that Bugsy sure did give me one heck of battle with that Scizzor of his. Darn things so fast we could hardly keep up with it!” Mamoswine had veered down another path at this point, and the ground started to slope downward. The further they went, the colder the air seemed to get. William could feel his cheeks turning red at the bighting air, but did not mind. He was used to feeling the cold all around him after all the time he had spent in the Mahogany town gym. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, hand curling tightly around a sole pokeball. It had been given to him by his mother on his seventh birthday, secretly of course. Dad did not approve of Pokemon battling very much, thinking it to be a waste of useful time. Lucky enough, he had Mama on his side. This was no ordinary pokeball either, it was a luxury ball! One that was guaranteed to increase the friendliness of whatever pokemon he managed to catch. He hoped that before long, he and his swinub would become thick as thieves.

“Alright we should be getting close now,” said Pryce motioning for Mamoswine to halt. The trio descended onto slippery floors while the gym leader eyed the walls and ceiling carefully. “Yes, yes something is different this time. We must be getting close, but confound it, where in the world is that rock?!”

“Here Papa, let me help.” Said Noelle, retrieving a ball of her own, “Jynx, use flash!” There was a burst of light, first from the pokemons appearance, and second from the technique it used. The whole cave lit up as if the sun had appeared where Jynx now stood, illuminating every dark crag and crevice.

“Ahhh this is good! See the way these formations are sloped? That’s ice runoff. Its draining down somewhere deeper into the cave. Come with me!” With surprising agility for that of an old man Pryce was off, his party following suit. They trekked deeper and deeper into the cave, stopping occasionally so that Pryce could re-examine the walls. “I’m sure of it… We’ll find it this time without a doubt!” Eventually the group came to a small passage way that required the returning of both Jynx and Mamoswine to their respective pokeballs. Noelle and Pryce both themselves had to hunch in order to, fit. 

“Papa, maybe this isn’t the best time to be cave spelunking. I know that you said it would be fine to bring William, but this seems a bit dangerous.” 

“Nonsense Noelle, the boys perfectly fine, Hell he is probably better off than we are!” he said with a gruff. “At this rate he might be the only one that can see this thing through!” Indeed, the child was quickly becoming the only one who could properly fit between the frosty walls.

“Hey grandpa! I see an opening up ahead!” he said shining his flashlight forward. Then he saw it. A small rump of brown fur scurrying away from them. There was no doubt in his mind, it was a swinub. “YOURE MINE!” Shouted William, and in a state of frenzied excitement took off after the fleeing pokemon, ears to busy rushing with excitement to hear the cries of distress from his mother and grandfather. He emerged from the passage into a large chamber whose ceiling was like that of a cone. A ray of light was shining down, and a hole had appeared in the center of the room, melted from the warmth of sunlight. For moment he thought he had lost his quarry, but then he saw it again, this time properly as well. A swinub was standing perfectly opposite of him, watching with great intent. Williams hand flew to the ball in his pocket as he readied it for a toss. “I know that you’re supposed to weaken a wild pokemon first, but trust me. You and I, we’re supposed to be best friends! So there’s no way this won’t work!” He took a couple of steps forward, raising the ball in his left hand. Then he noticed that he was still moving. Faster and faster. He had failed to realize that the floor was a cone as well, steep and slicked with a layer of ice. Now he was sliding straight towards that great hole in the floor. He tried to resist, tried to fight but the more he resisted the faster he slipped his way towards the gaping crevice.

“Wait no! This isn’t right! Grandpa Pryce! Mama somebody help!” He turned to catch one quick glimpse of his Mothers head poking out of the small entry into the chamber before weightlessness took him and he descend down into the darkness. 

When he next woke, William was lying in a large pile of powdery snow which had broken his fall. He could see from the light shining above that he had fallen a great distance, and silently thanked his luck. Looking around he found that he was in an even larger chamber than before. There were several large chunks of rock that rose up from an icy floor, each peppered with snowcaps. To the right was a small pond of snowmelt, as stalactites loomed menacingly above. 

“how am I gonna get out of here?” He wondered taking a few steps. A low growl stopped him in his tracks. “Uhhmmm hello? Is anybody there?” He was greeted with the appearance of a hulking mass of brown fur and sharp tusks. He recognized it immediately, the secondary stage of Swinub. “A wild Piloswine!” He had only a moment to marvel at the Pokemon before it charged straight at him, forcing William to fling himself upon the floor to avoid being skewered. The pokemon gave a snort, angry that it had missed its target. William had barely managed to get back on his feet before it gave a second charge. This time he managed to scramble behind one of the large rocky pillars which shuddered as the pokemon collided. 

“There has to be a reason! Grandpa Pryce always told me that Piloswine are usually really relaxed pokemon!” Not wanting to run face to face with the angry beast William climbed to the top of the barrier that protected him. “Alright I should be safe up here,” he thought. He was quick to change his mind however when a flurry of sharp ice came flying towards his head. “That’s ice shard!” He realized, falling flat onto his stomach to avoid a second barrage of frozen bullets. Obviously he had intruded into the Pokemon’s territory, but that alone could not explain its irrational behavior. He managed to peek across the way from his post, and found an answer in the form of a nest. Two Swinub were cowering within, whilst an egg took up the rest of the space. “A mother protecting her young of course!” This answer did little to help him though, as now he knew that the mother probably believed he was a thief come to steal her young. “Oh if only I had some of Grandpa Pryce’s berry treats!” There was a cracking sound as the Piloswine charged over and over into the base of the stone. It wouldn’t be long before he was back down on the ground, and then it would be game over.

“William hang on! Jynx quick use psychic!” William felt a strong force overtake his body as it was lifted into the air, a pinkish tint glowing around him. Near the center of the room where he had fallen he saw his mother and her Jynx whose eyes were closed in focus. “Hold on son! Grandpa is on his way! Jynx bring William over here!” With a woosh William flew towards his mother and her pokemon, grateful for its psychic abilities. 

“Mom! That Piloswine! She has a nest down here!”

“I see. Well that explains why she was trying to maim you! Quickly now William, Stand behind me. Are you ready Jynx?” the pokemon gave a fierce nod before turning to face the oncoming Piloswine who had not yet given up her pursuit. 

“She’s using fury attack. Alright then, now it’s our turn. Jynx, use Ice beam!” A sphere of energy materialized between Jynxes hands before she fired a bright cyan ray toward the charging pokemon. It struck, blasting the Piloswine backwards and covering it in a thick layer of ice. “good work Jynx! That should by us enough time, now quick use Psychic again on my mark. Ok, ready Papa? Then Jump!” William saw the frame of his grandfather as he leapt down through the hole in the chamber up above. Before he could fall too far though Jynx caught him in her telekinetic grasp, lowering him gently towards the ground. The sound ice shattering returned Williams attention to the Piloswine who was really in a frenzy now. The wild Pokemon made yet another charge at them, though this time Pryce was ready. 

“Alright you lout that will be enough of that! Mamoswine go! Take on her charge!” there was a flash, then Mamoswine stood, far larger than anything else in the room. The two Pokemon collided, with the wild Piloswine repeatedly jabbing Mamoswine with her tusks. “Now Mamoswine, give it back to her all in one go! Use Avalanche!” Mamoswines great tusks turned bright blue as it released a loud roar. In response a massive sum of snow came crashing down, burying Pilloswine. As the powder settled, it became clear that the wild pokemon had fainted from the battle. “Well then, disaster averted! See Noelle I told you there was nothing to worry about the boy is just fine!” Noelle shot her father a rather dirty look before attending to William. 

“Are you alright? Did anything bad happen to you? You’re not hurt right? 

“I’m fine Mama really I am!” said the boy with a smile. “That was the coolest thing ever! But is she going to be alright? That Piloswine. She was only trying to protect her nest!”

“Yes yes, she will be fine,” said Pryce, walking over towards the fainted Pokemon with berries in hand, “Once she’s had a few of these she won’t be so mad at us.” 

“Papa, we need to do more than just give her berries. You knocked her out, here use one of my revives on her.” Noelle threw over a small yellow crystal which Pryce caught. Quickly he popped it into the Pokemons mouth, and in seconds she was awake and back on her feet. She did not attack though, rather quickly took to the berries in Pryce’s hand.

“There you are, see you old hard headed brute. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” William felt a tinge of excitement in his heart again. 

“Mama, there are some Swinub over in her nest just behind that rock! Do you think that I can catch one?” Noelle thought hard about her son’s question, knowing full well that the pokemon were probably too young for a trainer to own.

“Perhaps William, it would be better if, at least for now we let them stay with their mother.” Her words however were lost upon the young boy whose attention had instead been grabbed by a new sight. 

“What on earth is that?!” He said pointing up towards one of the rooms rocky spires. Perched atop was a small, black creature with obviously sharp claws, and a long red feather sticking out of its head. In an instant it leapt down to the floor darting about quickly as it snatched the last remaining egg out of the Piloswines nest.

“By Jo, that’s a Sneasel!” Cried out Pryce, “quick after the little brute he’s stolen the egg!” The group rushed after the sneasel which ducked down quickly into another small opening in the wall. “Oh not this again!” Without a second thought William ducked down into the crevice after the thief. It was his fault that the mother had been distracted, he couldn’t let this sneasel get away. 

“Oh for goodness sake, Papa remind me never to listen to you again!” snapped Noelle as she retrieved another pokeball. “Evee quick! Follow after William! Help him get that egg back!” A flash and a small brown fox appeared. Its size and speed allowed it to quickly catch up to William. 

“Evee!” he said with a smile, “see if you can catch up to that sneasel!” The little pokemon gave a quick bark before dashing ahead. William continued on after, and before long the sound of a scuffle filled the small tunnel. “She must have found him!” Sure enough the tunnel came to an end opening into yet another chamber. The sneasel stood claws barred on one hand, the other holding its prize while evee circled around. “Evee! Do whatever you need to get that egg back!” Noelle’s pokemon gave a curt nod before flying forward at a tremendous speed. The Quick Attack was a direct hit and sent the sneasel flying backwards into the icy walls of the room while the egg landed softly into a patch of snow. The dark pokemon was quick to react however, unleashing a blast of freezing cold air which struck Evee head on.

“It’s using icy wind! Evee quick do something!” The Fox pokemon seemed lost though without the command of a proper trainer, and in its falter the Sneasel made a second attack, slashing at Evee with its long claws. The normal type let out a cry of pain, before angrily striking back with a barrage of star shaped rays. "I need to end this now, but how?” Thought William. A second blast of cold air filled the room as the sneasel struck again, the biting cold forcing William to hide his face and hands within the folds of his jacket. There he found his answer.

“Evee! Hit with one more quick attack!” He yelled retrieving the pokeball from his pocket. Evee was gone in a flash, charging head first into the sharp clawed pokemon who was knocked to the ground. “Now’s my chance! Go!” Shouted William as he threw the ball, there was a flash of light as the wild sneasel disappeared into the pokeball which began to rock back and forth upon the ground. Time seemed to stop for those few precious moments, William felt the beating of his heart in his throat. Then there was a loud click! As the button on the balls center blinked once. He had done it. He had caught the sneasel! 

“William, my boy you need to quit charging into situations like this! Your mother is never going to trust me with trips if you keep getting into danger!” came the voice of Pryce who had managed to finish crawling through the narrow tunnel. “Well what’s this? Did you manage to catch that sneasel all by yourself!” The boy gave a small nod. 

“There goes my chance of befriending a swinub.” Pryce saw the crestfallen features furrowing his grandsons face. 

“Well my boy, you should count yourself lucky! Why sneasels are one of the rarest sights in this cave. An ice type and a dark type, speedy little fellas. Lucky you managed to catch up with him in time!”

“But Grandpa, I, don’t want my first pokemon to be a thief!” Pryce chuckled. 

“Now hold on there, don’t be too quick to judge. Sure Sneasel wanted the egg, but hey everybody’s got to eat right? Poor fella must have been desperate to steal from a nest all by himself. Normally they hunt in packs. This guy must have been cast out for some reason. Here, give him some of these berries later, I’m sure he will love them.” 

The duo returned to the piloswines chamber where they found a brightly smiling Noelle. 

“Oh good you’ve got the egg, Excellent! And look at what I found Papa!” Noelle led the group to the nest, carefully placing the egg back next to a now friendly pilowsine. Behind her the found a small outcropping of rock, the center of which bore a large crystalline stone. Upon seeing it Pryce let out a large gasp.

“WE FOUND IT! The Ice rock! Oh at last we finally found it!” As he spoke Noelle’s evee approached the stone curiously. In a matter of seconds, the pokemons body began to glow brightly as its shape morphed into a new form. When the process was complete, a Glaceon sat proudly licking one of its paws. 

“Isn’t she beautiful!” Cried out Noelle who gave her newly frosted pokemon a hug. Later, after a few hours of deciphering their exact whereabouts in the cave, the Pilowsine revealed a hidden path to the group that led them all the way back to the main route of the Ice Path. Night had fallen when they returned to the warm summer air of the surface and though all had not gone exactly as planned, William could not have been more ecstatic. He finally had a pokemon all his own. He was finally a trainer. 

Part 2: Slopes of Silver

Noelle cherished greatly the view laid out before her. To the east she could see every inch of the Kanto region, while the west revealed every nook and cranny of her beloved Johto. Never had she experienced such a perfect span of time. Just seven days before her journey up the sides of Mt. Silver, she had helped her father find an elusive yet crucial geographical marvel. One that had called for greater attention to the present condition facing many of the worlds regions. The earth was heating up. Only places further off to the North such as Sinnoh had managed to avoid the rise in temperatures. Not only that though, but she had also helped her son capture his very first pokemon, albeit it indirectly. She affectionately scratched the ear of the Glaceon that stood by her boot. Had it not been for her, who knows what would have happened.

As for her son and his new sneasle, the two had been off to a shaky start. The pokemon was very standoffish at first, preferring to rely upon its own strategies rather than listening to Williams commands. But after a harsh loss to Pryce’s dewgong at the gym in a sparring session, the little pokemons attitude began to change. Now, the two were as close as could be. 

“Papa? Are you still coming or shall I continue onward to the summit myself?” A ragged breath called out to her from below the snowy cliffs of Mt. Silver. 

“Go on ahead of me! Confound it, this old man can’t climb quite like he used to anymore! Air’s to darn thin up this high!”

“Right! See you at the top!” Briskly Noelle and Glaceon began to make their way up the mountain side. Before long they had reached snowcapped trees, and soon after the tree line itself. This was the highest that Noelle had ever climbed the mountain before, its treacherous terrain and naturally powerful native pokemon made it dangerous for all but the most skilled of trainers. But she was on a mission. 

There had been a sighting a great bird Pokemon colored sky blue. It had been seen flying about the mountains peak on the very day they had discovered the ice rock. Soon after a fierce storm had ravaged the area, leaving fresh powder galore. She had not doubts, it had been Articuno. Keen to keep their lucky streak alive, she believed that she could do much more than just catch a glimpse of the legendary bird. So confidant was she that she did not entirely believe her ears when she heard the first large cracking sound. Only when the ground began to rumble, and Glaceon stood with crystal fur bristling in distress did she understand. 

“It’s an avalanche…” 

 

 

Part 3: The Decree

William was staring outside the window of his house toward the gym. He had been for the past two weeks. Rarely did he leave this post, it was the only place in the home that he felt comfortable and even that was pushing it. It hadn’t felt like home since the day that his Grandfather had returned from Mt. Silver alone, his face sunken in despair.   
A great service was held, and all of Mahogany town had turned up. She was very much beloved by the people, and the community grieved for its loss. William had could not believe it to be true at first. He believed that she would turn up in the middle of the night, covered in frost but smiling like she always did. He had even become angry with her when this did not happen. But after the end of the first week he realized that she had never kept him waiting this long, even when it came to her best surprises. After that it had taken him another three weeks just to stop the tears. He wanted nothing more than to climb to the top of the mountain himself, to free her from that icy tomb. But that would never come to pass, or at least that’s what his father had told him. 

In fact, his father had said many things. William had always known his father to be a quiet and reserved man. One that had loved Noelle very much. He had always said that she had spirit enough for the both of them, and that this had been a good thing. But after she left, he seemed to slip away into a world all his own. Everything was about business. He was the owner of what had once been a small abandoned shop at the center of town. Many years ago it had served as a hideout for the villainous team rocket. But after acquiring the property he spent years converting the place into an efficient processing plant. Material from all over the region was brought here, particularly the raw ores and minerals dug up from the depths of nearby Mount Mortar. With Noelle at his side, he had always seen Pokemon as fun, but not crucial to life. Now he seemingly rejected them in every way but business. He had forbidden William from continuing to visit the Mahogany town gym, and had even threatened to release the only pokemon that he was now allowed to keep. His Sneasel. This Decree carried over into virtually every aspect of life. No friends were allowed over that trained pokemon, nor was William allowed to watch any of the Johto league tournaments or events broadcasted on the television. 

As William grew up he found ways to disobey; the presence of his grandfather granting him more comfort than that of the care of home. He began to understand that what his father did was designed to punish the one man whom he blamed for the death of his wife. Pryce Willow. Of course, William never once hated his grandfather, instead finding that over time home was lost to him. His house became a quiet monument of sadness, and conversation was rarely carried. Even with the loss of his mother though, William had not lost his passion for Pokemon, nor his desire to become a gym leader like his grandfather. He frequently visited the gym in secret late at night, or on days where his father was carried away by business, training with sneasel. The pokemon in turn bonded ever so strongly with its trainer, sharing with him in his solitude.   
So the years did pass on, until the small boy had grown into young adulthood. Then on one warm summer day, everything changed. 

Part 4: The Decision 

Will stood at the foot of his bedroom door heart beating fast. The sun had not yet fully risen, splashing waves of dawn through the sky. A traveling bag was strapped over his shoulders, and a glistening pair of new running shoes fit snugly upon his feet. A present from his grandfather. Today was after all The day, one that he had been planning and waiting for years to come. He was seventeen years old now, older than most setting out on their first pokemon adventure. But he was determined that his wait only meant it would be that much sweeter. He was to meet with his Grandfather at the eastern gate of town where together, they would set off for the southernmost portion of the region. Azalea Town. 

He opened the door to his room silently, ensuring that every step took made no sound. First to the kitchen, where he grabbed a few snacks for the road before leaving a note attached to the fridge, explaining the situation to his father. He wouldn’t mind the note, after all Will had taken care to make sure that it was as formal as possible. A final letter concluding their business. With that he stole out of the house, taking in the refreshing morning air. 

"Finally, I’m free!" Hastily he made his way from the heart of the town towards the eastern gate. Ahead he could see his Grandfathers white scarf blowing in the morning breeze.   
“William! Glad to see that you made it! And from the looks of things I’d say all set and ready to go!” 

“Grandpa, nobody calls me that anymore,” said the young man with a smile, “Will is just fine.” 

“Well Mr. cool guy, I’ve been calling you William since before you were even born so forgive me if I don’t hop on this hip train of yours,” piped back the old man. “Still don’t see what the point is but never you mind that! We’ve got a schedule to keep! I told Elm that we would be in Azalea town by Friday so that only gives us two days.

“And how exactly are we supposed to cross more than half of johto in just two days?” 

“Ohhhh you leave that to your grandfather! Ive got one or two tricks up my sleeves believe me, nobody knows the mountain caves around these parts better than me!” With that the two were off, Will following after his Grandfather, the cadence of his cane upon the ground filling his spirits with vigor. 

“Just Imagine It Grandpa! Snowpoint City! I remember hearing so many stories about it as a child from mom. A place where winter never rests! There’s bound to be countless Ice type Pokemon living in a place like that!” 

“Oh without a doubt. Your just lucky that Elm wanted someone to go and learn a thing or two about the Sinnoh Regions own Ice rock. Its located somewhat near the city. If all goes as planned you should be able to return with helpful news in preserving the one down in the Ice Path.

“Speaking of which, I had heard that you managed to stop the runoff. Do you think that the cave will be alright?” 

“Generally speaking yes, at least for now. The Ice rock is so far down under the ground that it would take a drastic shift in temperature to threaten us with melting. That being said however, we still might lose some of the upper floors of the cave. All that water’s going to need to go somewhere, so I hope that tunnel that Jasmine has been digging pays off. The Lake of Rage isn’t what it used to be.”

Eventually the duos path left the level ground and instead wound its way into the mountains. Steep and narrow trails followed suit, and on more than once occasion Will felt his heart leap at the sight of wild pokemon. 

“Don’t get your hopes up to much boy, we won’t be finding any ice types in these parts.” 

“I know I know it’s just. Well.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me William, even after all these years I still get a thrill seeing em out here in the wild. Gets a trainer’s spirit pumping. Which reminds me, what is it your out to do now exactly? You explained it somewhat over the phone but. Well I won’t lie, my hearings not what it used to be.” Will laughed happy to share the conversation. 

“I told you Grandpa, I want to become a master Ice type trainer like you! But in order to do that, I first want to travel around to all of the regions. See why certain species originated in them, then of course add them to my team! Sneasel here is my representative of Johto!”

“I see. And do you intend to continue your training while you travel? It is very easy to lose sight of your focus.” 

“Not to worry Grandpa, have a little faith. You taught your grandson well! I’ve got that ice block meditation thing down I promise!” 

“Hmm we’ll see about that!” snorted the old man with a smile. 

When the sun had reached the zenith of its orbit the two travelers had stopped for lunch, munching on a couple of sandwiches at mouth a cave. 

“So, where exactly are we then on the map?” 

“We are right about here. Nobody knows about this path, except of course for myself and the Gym leader of Blackthorn City. We use it every now and then when we want to move around the region undisturbed.” 

“So were actually pretty close to Blackthorn aren’t we?” 

“That’s right, just a little further east would put us there. This however, is what we want. The treacherous Black Cave of Johto. It’s like somebody loosed the cap on an inkwell in there. Even with lights, sight doesn’t come easily. But if you know your way around.” The old man gave Will a wink before standing. “Alright time to be off! We need to make to Violet city before dark if you want to see the Bellsprout tower!” Together they plunged into the cave. Will was quick to retrieve a flash light from his bag, though his Grandfather stopped him before he could activate its light. 

“Now hold on a second there, no need for that. First rule of traveling, don’t rely too much on your gear. You’ve got your mind, and you’ve got your Pokemon. Both are really all that you need. Watch!” there was a quick flash as Pryce released a pokemon into the cave, its body silvery and white, sporting a pair of large black horns on its head. 

“Glalie?”

“That’s right! Now Glalie use flash!” A great radiance sparkled outward from the pokemons body, lighting up portions of the cave. There was no obvious path to follow, yet Pryce started right off, Glalie floating just above his head. 

“But I don’t understand. How does Glalie know how to use that move?” 

“A pokemon can learn a great number of techniques William. Not all of em can be remembered in the heat of battle though. Choose four that you truly wish to have your pokemon devoted to. Much like a martial artist or a well-groomed soldier, in the thick of a battle when you give the order they’ll be able to use these attacks without fail. Never neglect though, some which carry different benefits.” The two came to what looked like a dead end and for a time Pryce stood with his eyes closed and a hand raised for silence. Will wasn’t sure entirely what it was that his Grandfather was doing until he hopped on the spot. 

“By jove there you are! Follow me William!” With that the old man stepped behind a rock and then vanished from sight. 

“Grandpa?! Grandpa where did you go?” Glalie followed next, revealing that Pryce had fallen down through a hidden hole. As he neared it, the sound of rushing water filled his ears.  
“What’s taking so long!?” Came the old man’s voice which echoed about the cave. With a flutter in his stomach Will jumped, falling towards what he could now see was a large and gushing river within the cave. “Catch him Dewgong!” There was a splash and then Will felt something cool, smooth, and wet beneath his legs. The Seal pokemon turned and smiled happily at its passenger. Pryce pulled up beside riding atop his mighty Lapras.

“What is this place?” 

“An underground river that’s what. Once we pass through the rapids we’ll be less than a few hours away from Violet City. Told you I knew a few shortcuts!”

It all might as well have been a perfect dream in William’s mind. Their journey down through the dark rapids was perhaps the most fun that he had ever experienced in his entire life. All he could think of was one resounding fact. This was just the beginning, there would be so much more! And he wanted it. He craved adventure more than the food he ate or the water he drank. Pryce was accurate in his estimations as well. When the water finally calmed and slowed to a steady stream they departed recalling their pokemon before briskly exiting the cave out into the late summer afternoon. By evening they had reached Violet City, spending the waning hours of the sun exploring the great Bellsprout tower and sharing in a few battles. Quickly they were up again, before the sun had arisen having to trek still through Union Cave before they finally reached their destination. Upon seeing it, Will knew immediately why people had settled here. The town was nestled in small green valley, cozily pressing against the great towering trees of the Ilex forest. A scent of firewood filled the air, alongside an inescapable feeling of peace and relaxation. 

“Look at that William we made it, and with some time to spare! Good maybe I’ll get a chance to settle the scores with that Bug lover.” 

“Careful what you say old man! You never know when you might anger the swarm!” came a voice from a nearby tree. Out of its branches jumped a young man, sporting what William thought was a most ridiculous scout outfit.

“Well speak of the devil! Bugsy! I’d like you to meet my Grandson William. William, this is Azalea Towns gym leader…” 

“Just call me Bugsy!” piped in the young man. 

“Will is just fine as well,” he replied. 

“So, I assume you two are here to journey with Professor Elm to Vermillion City over in Kanto once he’s all done here.” 

“Well partially. This I’m afraid is as far as I go. Just wanted to help out my grandson a bit before sending him off, he’s got a ticket for the ferry to Sinnoh!” 

The two Leaders continued to talk as the group made its way to the pokemon center for a quick rest. William laughed as he learned of his Grandfathers “score” being down two to one with the Bug specialist due to a certain Mega Scizor. Soon a man in a white lab coat and glasses pressed closely to his face entered. He was very sweaty, having carried in two large incubation machines on his back.

“Ah Professor! How are your studies going? Anything to report on the effects of close contact and ideal environmental stimulation?” 

“Baffling I say just baffling! You’d think that an oddish egg would be most keen to hatch under the protection of Ilex forest! You know that they hate direct sunlight and enjoy damp places, so I can’t imagine there being a better place in all of Johto! I have been walking through these woods for three days now and still no signs of hatching. I may have to take a new approach to my theory about Pokemon Cradles.

“Cradles?” Asked William with fresh confusion, “but those are eggs aren’t they?” The professors face lit up at this question. 

“Ahhhhh this must be the new trainer I was to meet! William right? Well I’m very pleased to see you again William It’s been some time! You were just a tiny tike when I last saw you! Oh you know your mother and grandfather have given me so much help over the years with my research!” Pryce gave a sly smile. 

“Always thinking about work eh Elm?” 

“Ahh! And Leader Pryce you’re here as well! This is just marvelous! Spectacular!” 

“You see Will the Professor here is kind of the leading researcher on Pokemon breeding! Lately he has been investigating how certain factors can play into the hatching of an egg,” said Bugsy. 

“That is correct! And if one of my theories proves accurate, then I may have finally found one piece of the mystery concerning Pokemon Albinism!”

“What trainers often refer to as shiny pokemon,” added Bugsy who recognized the confusion on Williams face, “It’s a rare occurrence where a pokemon has different color patterns than others of its species. The professor believes that it has something to do with the hatching process of an egg.”

“Cradle!” corrected the professor, “you see egg is really a bad term to use, the only justification for it comes from the shape. Really though, compared to eggs a Pokemon Cradle is not at all the same. In fact, it’s far more similar to a cocoon!” The professors face without warning suddenly lit up as though some great clarity had possessed him and he quickly fetched a tape recorder from his pocket. 

“Note, no experiments have been fundamentally set on detecting the differences between mother and father caring of cradles before hatching. Have the attendants begin Investigating right away!” Elm wiped his head, and William noticed that his hand followed perfectly along a receding hairline.

“Being a professor must be difficult I’d imagine,” he said with a small laugh. 

“On some occasions without a doubt,” chuckled Elm, “but in the end I find that my work is always worth the hassle. Oh and speaking of Mothers and Fathers William, did you meet with your father yet? He is waiting for you here in town. Said that it was urgent that you speak with him as soon as possible.” William was baffled for a moment. 

“Im sorry I think I heard wrong. Did you say that my father was here?” 

 

 

Part 5: Against The Odds 

William exited the pokemon center, his path leading him through the streets of Azalea towards a small house to the north. Wisps of black smoke were winding upwards from its chimney while a few young men and women worked outside with a large bird pokemon holding a stick between its feathers. His heart was racing rapidly as he tried to think of what he was going to say, after leaving Mahogany town he didn’t think he would hear from his father for quite some time. The inside of the house was quaint, and smelled strongly of smoke. Will quickly recognized the figure of his father, speaking with a man behind an old register. 

“Excellent, I expect then that your delivery will arrive within the week?” 

“But of course Mr. Ardelis, we thank you for your business here!” With a sideways glance Mr. Ardelis saw William, waving with his hand to follow as he stepped back out into the sunlight. 

“Dad… What are you doing here? How did you even know that I was?”

“I didn’t,” cut in Mr. Ardelis, speaking in the tone of a man on business, “it was really just a coincidence. There were several shipments that I ordered from Azalea Logging last month and I wanted to compare samples with some of the norths completion. Fine work that they do down here, always have.” 

“Oh. So then you weren’t trying to stop me?” 

“There is nothing here to stop William. My business is now complete, and you and I are heading home. We’ll take the company plane back to Mahogany town, flights only around forty-five minutes maybe an hour.” 

“No dad. I’m not going back home with you. Not this time.” For the first time, Mr. Ardelis seemed to stop and weigh his son’s words.

“William, understand I am trying to be patient with you but this so called venture of yours is not going to happen. I will not allow for it.” 

“I’m not asking for your permission; I am doing this of my own free will!”

“Is that so? Tell me then son how is it you plan to manage your finances out there in the wold when you have no money or source of income? You certainly won’t be receiving any from me.”

“I’ve got enough money saved away that I have earned working on my own father. I’ll make it work out as I go along!” 

“Yes but you’re going to blow all of your starting funds on a ferry ticket. Sinnoh is not right around the corner William.” Will flashed a ticket from his pocket. 

“Don’t need to I’ve already got one. A birthday gift from Grandpa.” 

“Ahh yes, of course Willow is involved in this. William, you are not your grandfather. You are my son; you are a member of the Ardelis Family with responsibilities to uphold. You don’t have time to waste playing games with pets when there’s a business to be run.” 

“Yes, but that’s YOUR business! I know that you built it up yourself, and that your proud but dad there is so much more to life than making money!” Mr. Ardelis resumed his walk, acting as if Will had said nothing. 

“There’s nothing left here for you to say William. We’re leaving… Now,” he added finally with threatening eyes. Will wasn’t sure what to do. There was some strange force that seemingly wanted him to bow down to his father’s wishes and simply go. But the thought of eking out his existence inside some miserable factory made his guts squirm with disgust. Yet years of experience had taught that nothing he could say would move his father at this point. Few things would. Suddenly, and idea sprang into his mind. 

“Wait. What if we made a deal?” Mr. Ardelis’s brow furrowed. 

“A deal?”

“Yes, an agreement based on an outcome. You want me to come home, work in your business fine. I will agree to doing just that based on one determining factor.” 

“Oh? And what might that be?” Will smiled, he had managed to get a hook, but could he reel it in?

“You have to defeat me in a Pokemon battle, plain and simple. If you win, we do things your way. If I win, I am free to pursue whatever path I choose. It seemed time slowed as Mr. Ardelis considered the proposition before him. Then much to Will’s surprise he nodded. 

“This I can agree to, so long as I am allowed to dictate certain rules regarding the match. I am no fool William, you’ve had plenty of one on one training with that sneasel of yours. Agree to this, and I will accept.

“Countering one deal with another deal? You really do think everything is a business don’t you,” joked William. Mr. Ardelis only held out his hand. 

“Do you accept?” 

“Fine, but they can only be minor alterations to the rules, nothing over the top.” 

“Then it’s a deal.” 

 

Over the next forty minutes Will explained his situation to his grandfather as well as the professor who agreed to stay and watch the match.

“It will be fine! The ferry won’t be leaving for Sinnoh until mid-day tomorrow anyway so we can afford to stay one more night. Still I must say Will, this is a pretty big moment your throwing up into the air. What will happen if you lose?” 

“There’s no way I am going to lose to my old man, especially not at Pokemon battling!” laughed Will. His father could make up any rule he wanted, when it came down to it he just wouldn’t have enough experience to get him through the fight. Pryce on the other hand, said nothing. Instead choosing to sit quietly in the corner as the professor and his grandson discussed locations and travel stops for his trip to Sinnoh. It had been decided that the match would take place that night, right at sun set. This was of course Will knew was so that Mr. Ardelis could obtain pokemon of his own to use during the battle, seeing as how he didn’t possess any himself. He and his sneasel were waiting in their room of the pokemon center discussing strategies for the upcoming match when Pryce entered.

“Well hello there Sneasel! Looking nice and strong tonight now aren’t we?” The pokemon gave a sharp smile before jumping up onto the bed. Pryce took a seat, scratching playfully with its ear. “William, I wanted to talk to you about this match.” 

“No need to worry gramps, I’ve got this battle locked down. Trust me, sneasel and I will be fine!” 

“Oh I know that you two will do splendidly! I’ve seen you two at work in my own gym remember? It’s your father I am worried about. From the sound of it he didn’t even try to turn down the agreement. For all that he may be, your father is not a fool. He wouldn’t be doing this unless he was confident that the odds were in his favor.” 

“Exactly! See he can’t look at it any other way other than with numbers and such and that’s what will be his downfall,” said Will with a smile, “all his business expertise won’t be of use in the arena.” 

“Perhaps not, nevertheless it never hurts to have some luck on your side,” said Pryce handing Will a small necklace with a curved claw as its pendant.   
“What’s this?” 

“Oh just a bit of a good luck charm,” winked Pryce, “have sneasel hold on to it during the battle.” He looked out the window, noting that the sun was near the horizon. “Well then, looks like it’s about time.” 

The two headed outside to the pokemon centers back where an empty battle field had been prepared. Bugsy was there, wearing a referee shirt over his scout outfit while the professor was sitting on some old looking bleachers. Mr. Ardelis stood already waiting on the other end of the field. 

“Best of luck out there kid. You’ll do great!” whispered Pryce before joining on the stands. 

“As gym leader of Azalea, it is both my honor and my privilege to be the official in charge of this match!” shouted Bugsy raising a red and green flag high in the air. “As referee it has also come to my attention that this match will carry special rules which are to be explained now.” 

“Thank you Mr…. Bugsy,” said Mr. Ardelis taking a few steps forward, “my son and I have come to the agreement that the winner of this match will be determining the next crucial steps of his future. That aside, I have also been given permission from my son to modify the conditions of this battle to even the playing field. These are my terms. Firstly, my son cannot use any pokemon that belong to his grandfather. In fact, he shall only be allowed a single pokemon for this match. I on the other hand, shall be using three. Should his pokemon be knocked out at any point in the battle, I am victorious. The same should he KO all of mine. Secondly, there is to be no help or advice offered during the battle from any external party here with us today.” 

Bugsy looked surprised over these terms, though Will ignored him. three against one were bad odds, but still possible. Had it been any more he knew that he could have openly refused it but this was within the realm of possibility. 

“Very well then. This shall be a one vs three battle with no substitutions! Victory will be achieved when either trainers party has been completely knocked out. Trainers ready? And Begin!” 

With that both trainers released their first choices in a spectacle of light. Sneasel appeared smugly on the field, Pryces good luck charm wound around its forearm. Meanwhile, the large bird pokemon Will had seen earlier that day came out upon his father’s side, brandishing a long green stick. 

A flying type up first? But he must of known that I would use an ice type. Oh well” thought William with a smile. His father on the other hand gazed sternly back.  
“This son, is Farfechetd. Useful to the people here as an excellent wood cutter. He assists the men and women of the lumber yard here when they need to clear trees away from Ilex forest. Now he shall help me make you see sense. 

“Alright that’s enough! Sneasel Ice shard!” The dark pokemon was quick as a bolt, swiping its claws through the air and launching icy bullets that bombarded the bird pokemon.

“Farfetched! Use slash!” Will was surprised to see that the bird had indeed withstood the speedy attack. With a flutter of its wings it launched itself at Sneasel, brandishing the stick in its wings like a sword before slashing it across Sneasles body. It may have been a direct hit, but sneasel barely flinched. Will knew that they had to be worlds apart in level.

“Sneasel return the favor now with night slash!” The claws on sneasles hands became engulfed in a dark aura as it retaliated, raking Farfechdt up its side. This was too much for the fowl pokemon to take and it collapsed to the ground, its endurance having been exhausted. 

“Farfetchd can no longer battle! Sneasel is the winner!” Mr. Ardelis recalled his pokemon without a word. “When you run a business, it is important to acknowledge that there are multiple levels of support. To the worker out in the filed all the way up to corporate, every one’s job matters. Now then, Machop! You’re up next!” Another flash, this time a small grey pokemon took the field.

“Damn him. Machop is a fighting type, which means he has the advantage on two fronts,” Will thought. He would need to end this phase of the battle quickly.   
“Trainers ready? And begin!” 

“Alright sneasel! Ice punch!” the pokemons curled fist turned a vibrant blue as it charged towards its opponent. 

“Machop! Counter with low sweep!” the fighting pokemon stood waiting until sneasel launched its fist, ducking low whilst sweeping its leg. Sneasel was caught by the attack and fell hard down upon its back. “Now follow up with Karate Chop!” The brawler pokemons hand flashed for moment before coming down upon Sneasels chest. 

“Two fighting type moves back to back?!” Will felt panic building in his chest. His pokemon may be at a higher level than his fathers, but that would not stop effective moves from dealing out a tremendous amount of damage. Sneasel would only be able to endure so much.

“Ice shard and make it fast!” Sneasel unleashed a flurry of bolts which struck machop in the face causing it to back away. “Good now get out of there!” With graceful acrobatics sneasel returned towards Will’s side of the field. 

“Well now William, that’s three techniques I have witnessed. Ice punch, ice shard, and night slash. Only one left, yet you seem hesitant to call upon it. I wonder why that is.” Will couldn’t help but smile. 

“Watch out father, your starting to sound more like a trainer more than a man of business.” 

“I disagree. It is important always to know where you stand in life. That unknown technique of your pokemon is like an unknown factor in a business deal. Never make a deal unless you can see every angle, and ensure as I have that you come out on top.” 

“Is that so? Well I hate to disappoint your formula but we are not losing this battle!” 

“You’ve already lost, it’s only a matter of time. Take a good look at your opponent William. Machop is a strong, sturdy, reliant creature. Everything I would want to see in a good employee. The people here use machop to a great extent. They help in the movement of trees felled by farfetched. There is no need to pollute the environment with large machines when a pokemon can handle the work just fine.” 

“The way you talk about pokemon father does not sound enticing. If you treat your workers with the same view that you have here, then you only see tools!” A new emotion was broiling in Will’s gut now. Disgust. “Sneasel sweep to the left and use Ice shard!” Sneasel was off in an instant, crossing to the left side of the arena whilst letting lose many icy arrows toward the machop. 

“Break them all with karate chop!” the brawlers aim, Will had to admit, was spot on as it broke every single one of Sneasel’s shards. However, in its distraction, Sneasel had managed to close in. This time would be different. 

“Ice punch go!” Sneasel was behind machop before the fighting pokemon knew what to do and as Sneasel’s frozen fist struck, it found itself covered in a thick layer of ice. Rather than give a command Mr. Ardelis put his head down, hand raised to his temple. Will realized that he had given up on this one. “Ice shard one more time!” Mist covered the battlefield as the icy bolts struck machops frozen figure. When it had settled the brawler had fainted. 

“Machop is unable to battle, Sneasel is the winner!” 

“Now we come to the end of this little mishap,” said Mr. Ardelis recalling his pokemon, “are you ready William?” 

“Just go already!” Will shouted. His father was acting far too sure of himself.

“If you insist, now then Growlithe, wrap this up!” Another bright flash, and their final adversary stood before them. A puppy like pokemon of bright orange covered with black stripes.   
“A fire type…” 

“Indeed Willaim. See once machop brings the wood back to the station, it is growlithe who begins the process of transforming the tree into high quality charcoal. They can safely control the flames, as you are about to see.” 

“Trainers ready? And Begin!” Mr. Ardelis was the first to make a move this time. 

“Flamethrower!” Growlithe took a deep breath before releasing a steady stream of fire straight towards Sneasel. 

“Dodge it! Move to the right! That’s it, just stay ahead of the flame while closing in!” Sneasels speed managed to kept it ahead of the fiery deluge, but Will knew they had to be careful. One wrong move and he could lose. They would have to take a chance. “Alright now Sneasel use poison jab!” Sneasels claws glowed a dark purple before being jabbed into the fire pokemons side. The puppy let out a yelp, but Mr. Ardelis only smiled. 

“Flame Wheel!” There was nowhere to go. Even sneasel couldn’t escape when this close to the enemy. Growlithe spun its body while breathing fire, transforming into fierce flaming saw that charged right into sneasel. There was an explosion of smoke, choking the two pokemon from sight. Will felt his heart stop. 

“Please, don’t let this be over.”

“Well would you look at that,” Said Mr. Ardelis with a bit of a scowl. The smoke had cleared away, revealing both pokemon to still be standing. Sneasel looked as though it might collapse at any given minute, while purple sparks crackled around Growlithe’s body. “Looks as though you managed to poison my pokemon. See how an unknown factor can jeopardize a deal? No matter, Sneasel has performed admirably and I commend you on your raising of it. However, he clearly cannot withstand another attack. Growlithe flamethrower!” 

“Sneasel, dodge it!” But the pokemon was to exhausted. Instead it stood jaw clenched. This was it. They were going to lose.

At this point the sun had fully set, and the moon had risen from beyond the far off mountain ridge. Pryce gave a sly smile as a pulsing light filled the battle arena. Growlithe halted in its attack, and the two competitors stood in awe. It was an evolution. Sneasel’s body was changing and when the light cleared it possessed a full crown of blood red feathers, larger claws, and a more muscular body. It had become Weavile. 

“Finish it Growlithe! Flamethrower quickly!” Cried out Mr. Ardelis, panic now coursing through his voice. The fire type obeyed and unleashed another stream of bright flames. Weavile however, smiled as large icicles formed in its hands. Then with a mighty leap it rose high into the air up above the impending attack. 

“I know this technique!” Will realized, as Weavile launched the icicles down on its foe. “Icicle crash!” Mist engulfed the field as the attack struck, and as it cleared the puppy pokemon was revealed fainted upon the ground.

“Growlithe can no longer battle! Game set! And the winner of this match is Will of Mahogany town!” shouted Bugsy happily. Mr. Ardelis appeared dumbstruck. 

“This can’t be happening. I had planned everything out accordingly! Sneasel can’t just evolve on its own! It’s not like normal pokemon!” 

“Very perceptive!” said Pryce as he made his way over to Wills side. “For a man who claims to dislike battling, you sure do know quite a bit about Pokemon. See I knew that you would play dirty. Your son gave you the opportunity to level out the playing field, an honorable decision. You on the other hand took it to the extreme. You tried to extort your own son! Well I wasn’t going to just stand by and watch you rip away everything my grandson loves. So, I gave him a little boost.” 

“Grandpa, I don’t understand.” Said Will. He was as amazed at the outcome as his father.

“Well its quite simple William. That charm that I provided you and sneasel with before the battle was an object known as a razor claw. When held by a sneasel at night, it causes the pokemon to evolve into Weavile.” 

“Then you violated our agreement!” Said Mr. Ardelis with a bit of a smile, “it was stated that Will was to receive no help from you during the battle!” 

“Not quite right sonny. I never spoke up once during this battle. See I gave that charm to William before the battle had even begun. In that sense, I gave him help BEFORE the battle and therefore have made no violation of your so called contract. Or are you about to go back on your own words, Mr. Ardelis? I sure should hope not. After all, whether you realized it or not, your battle attracted quite a bit of attention.” Will saw that his grandfather was right. Many citizens of Azalea had appeared in the stands. Amongst them was the man that his father had made deals with earlier that day.

“I may not be an expert at business. But a man who doesn’t keep his word is not the type of man I would want to deal with,” said Pryce with a wink. The old man had played his own game, and now Mr. Ardelis was trapped. 

“Ahem… Very well then. I will honor the terms of the deal. William, you are free to go,” said his father bitterly. He returned Growlithe to its pokeball, before handing all three over to one of the workers from Azalea lumber, then left without another word.” 

“Will! That was some show you put on for all of us! I couldn’t be more proud of you,” said Pryce giving his grandson a hug. “You and Weavile sure have come a long way since that day in the ice path. I know that you will be just fine during your travelers, and that someday you will be one of the best ice specialists this world has ever seen!”   
Wills head was swimming. It was like he was floating in some kind of dazed dream. It wasn’t until they had finished up healing at the pokemon center, and that he was lying in bed with a full moon shining down on him and weavile that he felt ease come over him. He scratched behind his pokemons ear, smiling with one thought.   
We’re on our way

 

Part 6: Goodbye Mr. Ardelis

The journey to Kanto was to take place early that morning. Professor Elm had completed collecting data for his research, and was keen on it sharing it with his colleague Professor Oak in Pallet Town. They would be traveling using the professors own plane, an ancient looking thing big enough only for two. Will awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and quickly dressed. He found both Weavile and his grandfather waiting at one of the Pokemon Centers tables, happily eating a hearty meal. 

“Ahh so the prince finally rises!” joked Pryce whilst munching on a crispy apple, “What took you so long eh?”   
“So long? Grandpa its six in the morning most people are still sleeping.” 

“Yeah and those people are the ones missing out on all the good stuff! Mark my words kid, there isn’t a better time to hunt for pokemon than during the hours of dawn. Also one of the best times for viewing scenery but then again the youth don’t seem to care much for that anymore.” 

“Come on gramps, you know better than anyone that I’m a sucker for a pretty picture,” laughed Will, digging into a bowl of oatmeal. 

“Good morning everyone!” said Professor Elm, proudly walking through the doors of the center. His face was alight with fresh excitement.

“Elm? What were you doing out there, I thought you were still in your room?” asked Pryce.

“Achieving success that is what I am doing!” blurted Elm, obviously delighted at the opportunity to explain himself. “You see I realized that I had been going about my method all wrong! Sure oddish dislike direct sunlight but that alone wasn’t enough. Ilex forest is the ideal place for hatching their young, just not during the day! It’s at night! NIGHT! I can’t believe it took me so long to realize! I mean the species makes their primary periods of migration during the night!”

“I take it then you managed to get the eggs to hatch?” asked Will excitedly. He had always wanted to see one undergo the process. 

“Oh without a doubt my boy! Though sadly I did not manage to produce any cases of Albinism. That mystery will have to wait for another day.” 

“Well where are they then? The oddish?” 

“I found a larger group of them moving through the forest led by a Bellosom and a Vileplume. Better to leave them out there in the wild then keep them with me. I’m no trainer after all.” The idea of newly hatched pokemon wandering around in the wild bothered Will, but if a Professor deemed it alright then it must be. 

They spent the rest of the morning talking and eating breakfast. They were slated to leave at eight that morning, and as the hour crept closer Will’s heart kept beating faster and faster. When Elm had left to get the plane ready Will stood waiting by the Centers door, bag on his back ready to go. 

“Calm down now boy, you’re going to give yourself a heart attack before you even start!” 

“I know I know it’s just… Wow this is actually happening! I mean it’s finally happening Grandpa!” Pryce smiled at his Grandson. 

“You know, even after sixty years I still remember the day my journey started. Nothing ever really quite like it. Treasure every moment of it William, you’ve more than earned it.” As he said this Pryce revealed a large wrapped present from under the table. “Here, something to remember your old Grandpa by. Sinnoh is a much colder region than Johto, even us ice specialist’s need to be prepared sometimes.” Inside was a dark blue jacket, just Will’s size. 

“Grandpa it’s perfect!” he said quickly pulling it on over his T shirt. “Thank you!” 

“The only thanks I need is to see you put it to good work. From what I’ve heard that’s the current fashion up there in old Sinnoh. It’s a great place William. Lot of history to it. Remember to take your time. It’s easy to rush through and not realize you’re doing it.” Will gave his Grandfather a long hug. He was the only thing that he would miss.  
The roar of an engine told the two that it was time. They did not say goodbye; they didn’t need to. Instead Will gave one last look back, mischievous smile on his face. 

“You better be ready for one heck of a battle when I get back!” 

“Ha! You better come ready! I won’t go easy on you anymore!” 

With that Will walked outside and down to the waters edge. The plane was all set for takeoff and after one look at it Weavile seemed rather happy to return to its pokeball. Will hopped up into the passenger seat and before long they were off, flying high up into the clouds. Azalea looked like a tiny blip when compared to the enormity of Ilex forest, and to the northwest Will could just make out the skyline of Goldenrod city. Soon though he saw nothing but open ocean. Far down to the south he thought he could make out something on the horizon and he pointed to the professor who had to shout to be heard. 

“That’s Mt. Ember! Part of an archipelago called the Sevi Islands! They branch down into the seas between Kanto and Johto!” After about thirty minutes of flying Kanto came into view. Will’s eyes wandered hungrily about the regions landscape. He wasn’t sure when, but someday he knew he would walk its routes, forests, and caves. After another forty-five minutes the plane dipped and veered to the left. They were heading for the heart of the regions trade route. Vermillion City, famous for the many ships that visited its harbor. The plane landed down into the water of the harbor, the landing going much smoother than Will would have thought the machine capable of. 

“Well Will, we made great time but you’ve still only got about twenty minutes left till the ferry departs, probably best if you make your way over there now.” 

“Will do, and thank you so much professor! For everything!” Will waved as Elm took off back into the sky. The harbor was bustling with many persons all boarding ships but before long he was able to find his ferry. 

“All aboard for Sinnoh! S.S Nautica soon to depart for Sinnoh!” Called a man up on the Ferry’s deck while ringing a bell. Will retrieved his ticket from his bag, approaching a stairwell on wheels that led up to another sailor who was busy checking passengers aboard. Before Will could make it though, a familiar voice called out to him.

“William stop!” He knew it before he turned to look. It was his father. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a growl.

“I know I said that I would let you go, son. We had a deal and I will honor that. However, I still have one last card to play in this little game of ours.” He held out a card so that Will could see, printed on its face in bold letters it read his name in full. 

William Jack Ardelis.

“what is this supposed to be?”

“Your last chance son,” said Mr. Ardelis gravely. “I need you to grasp the true gravity of this situation, and yet time and time again you have ignored the reasonable. Now I am forced to deal my hand, and though I wish it were otherwise you have left me no other options. You have a choice to make. Stay with me, come home, and take your rightful place in the business that I have spent my whole life building up not just for me, but for you and your future.” At this his father took a lighter from out of his pocket. “Or you can stay on your current path. But know that if you do choose this route, you will lose far more than just my financial support. You will lose me, and all that we are. You will no longer be considered a member of the Ardelis family; you will cease to be my son.” These words resonated within Will in a way he did not expect. There wasn’t any pain, but he didn’t feel joy either. He just felt… an emptiness. 

“Funny… You know, I expected you to try a lot of things but this… This just tells me how much you truly don’t understand me. And you know what? You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I’m not a part of the Ardelis family. Even the name never sounded right to me. Go ahead and burn that card, just do your best to forget about me. I think that way, we can both move on from this. Enjoy that big company of yours, it’s the only family you’ve got left.” Will took the stairs up to the ferry handing the checker his ticket which was quickly confirmed. Glancing back, he saw that his father was still standing on the peer, jaw clenched in frustration. There was really only one thing left that Will could think of to say.

“Goodbye Mr. Ardelis. I wish you nothing but the best.” With that he stepped through the doorway of the ship, ready to start on something new.


End file.
